


【玹俊】粉红大象

by VictorLupin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorLupin/pseuds/VictorLupin





	【玹俊】粉红大象

*玹俊 

*姆明line

*现背

*你永远无法刻意停止追寻什么，除非你有一天突然将它想起，你才知道原来你已经忘记它了。

.  
.  
.

郑在玹开门的时候，黄仁俊正抱着抱枕在沙发上发呆。

“怎么这个时候来找我，是想要了吗？”

“不是啦，怎么会？”男孩红了脸摆了摆手。

“我开玩笑的。你吃过饭了吗？”郑在玹在他身边坐下。

“和志晟一起吃了比萨的。”男孩把腿收起来在沙发上盘坐成小小的一团。

“啊，这样。”郑在玹点点头，“好久不见呢，仁俊。”

.  
.  
.  
郑在玹在别人眼里一直是完美漂亮的成长。

人们关注他熠熠生光的外表，完美的礼仪，金子一般的心灵。

总是忘了实际上他也是个孩子。也会一天跑好多次小卖铺，跟好哥们一起在走廊里咬面包。

他在那个地方，带着抱歉又真挚的眼神拒绝过挺多女孩子。他也是那么大的时候意识到，自身的特别性。

黄仁俊来找他的时候，差不多也是那样的年纪。

他一直是柔和的善良的，从小也是被这样教导着长大。所以世界也对他温柔，出道后他的秘密也被好好的保管起来。没人打开过盒子，也没人操起锐利的武器指向他。

所以尽管是意料之外，但在黄仁俊贸然找他诉说心事的时候也耐心的安慰了，在他提出跟哥互相解决生理需求的时候，也心软了所以没有拒绝。

黄仁俊被轻柔的放置在床上安抚着，郑在玹甚至没有冲动之下脱掉他那件可爱的黄色卫衣，他把它留在那。他的下半身没在这件oversize的卫衣里，露出光滑白腻的大腿。

胸前被好好的揉捏着，甚至耳侧被郑在玹轻轻的吹气然后落下一个吻。黄仁俊想着，他本没必要吻我的。

但仁俊还是毫无防备的，在郑在玹的手指轻柔的滑进臀缝的时候啜泣了起来。他举起手臂挡着脸轻轻的呜呜的哭着。

郑在玹不再进一步动作，而是拉过他那只有青色胎记的手，把他拉进怀里，抽过纸巾给他擦眼泪，又伸过手揉弄他的前端，直到黄仁俊在他怀里呼吸不稳，哭声变成小小的呻吟，像只小猫一样颤抖着射在他手里。

“可以了。”郑在玹下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶说，“就这样吧。仁俊交代的事情已经完成了。”

“但是你还没...”黄仁俊缩在他怀里，抬头对上他温热的眼神。

“没关系，就到这儿吧。”郑在玹抽了张纸巾处理手上的东西，“因为仁俊很珍贵，所以就到这吧。”

.  
.  
.  
后来便不再是这样了。后来两个人做过好多次，有时候一天里也做好多次。

郑在玹含着酒窝任由着仁俊把他身上的衣服剥的乱七八糟，然后手把手的教他，“这个皮带呢？是要按这里才开的。”

仁俊喜欢哥哥的嘴唇，晶莹剔透的湿润的干净的温暖的。舌尖也是灵活温柔的。但接吻时他总无法克制的想着，他都不必吻我的。

但郑在玹托着他的头，吻他吻得很深。不知道为什么，许是完美男人做戏也要做全套。

黄仁俊很皮肤很白，又脆弱，很容易留下痕迹。郑在玹在小心翼翼分开他白白瘦瘦的腿，露出略带着嫣红的穴口时突然想问，“仁俊还是未成年吧？”

黄仁俊闭着眼，睫毛颤抖着搂住他的脖子把自己迎上去说，“可我在中国已经成年了。”

郑在玹慢慢的进去，但进的很深。黄仁俊摸着哥哥松软的头发，跟着他抖动，最后小声尖叫着射出一波。也在郑在玹要退出来的时候揽住他吻上去，贴着他说，“哥射进来也没关系。”

而在他坐在浴缸里，红着脸把手伸到背后的时候，也被郑在玹接了下来。“没关系，后边我帮你清理吧。”

他们对彼此的身体越来越熟稔。享受的快乐越多，越是分离不开，莫名的恐惧也越大。

.  
.  
.  
郑在玹也想过，为什么是我呢？

被问到最爱的弟弟是谁的时候，下意识的想到中国的孩子，说了最爱的是辰乐。这也是对的。

因为最爱有很多种定义。但怎么样定义，黄仁俊许是最特别的。郑在玹找不到他的解释词条。

他的声音是纯净的，眼底是清澈的。是无忧岛的彼得潘。却也是在他床上冲他打开双腿的，摸着他的耳朵高潮的纯洁少年。

是因为他是长得像姆明的哥哥吗？郑在玹这样想着所以把AirPods的名字改成姆明，在粉丝问到的时候也毫无防备的说了姆明。

黄仁俊最后一次来的时候带了香烛。“是给哥的。有了这个，睡觉的时候呼吸会舒服一点。”两个人就关了灯在摇曳的烛火边上做了一次。

那个小小香烛也点了几次。郑在玹开始了演唱会的紧张彩排，黄仁俊也再没来过。

再见是从日本回来，健身房里郑在玹看到那个做肌肉训练的瘦弱少年，冲着摄像机开朗的笑着告别。

郑在玹有一把将他拉住的冲动。但黄仁俊还是走了，他的训练结束了。哪怕两个人同时结束，也不过是坐上两辆开往不同方向的车。

当晚黄仁俊变成彼得潘飞进他的梦里，与他在梦里缱绻。

.  
.  
.  
让郑在玹吃惊的是，果真第二天黄仁俊就如精灵一般飞到了他们宿舍的沙发上。

他的彼得潘刚吃完披萨，但身上却是一股浓重的草莓味。他的彼得潘说，当然不是想做了才过来的，却顺从的坐在了他的身上，引导他探进自己宽松的运动裤，去触碰自己温暖湿润的后穴。

“仁俊做了力量训练，自己动好不好？”

没人能拒绝郑在玹的任何请求，何况耳边混着喘气声的故意压低的嗓音那么真切。

但黄仁俊动了一阵就软下身来，伏在哥哥身上轻轻的喘，说着不行了之类的胡话，最后还是就着姿势被哥哥掐着腰一顿干的七荤八素，又被抱回房里继续。

“除了日本，接下来又要去哪呢？”黄仁俊撑起身子去找郑在玹的嘴唇，“新西兰，迈阿密，多伦多？”

“那想哥的时候怎么办呢？”

郑在玹没说话，脸上挂着酒窝，微微侧头回避了这个吻。

.  
.  
.  
郑在玹靠在飞机的舷窗上往外望，目光所及之处只有厚重的云层。离开的酸涩和爱情的苦果悄悄的在他心里生根。他的心脏突然皱缩，第一次流出苦涩的眼泪来。

既然是选定的他，他就会做严守大门的锁，做他漂亮小男孩的守护神。

但是他想着，所以我不在的时候，到底有没有想起过我呢？

还是在见到我之后，才想起来。原来已经忘掉我了呢。


End file.
